The present invention relates to a plasma display device and more particularly to a direct current (DC) plasma display panel.
Generally, a DC plasma display panel (hereinafter referred to as a PDP) is installed in such a manner that cathodes and anodes each supplied with a high DC voltage, are exposed to a discharge gas filling a sealed space. The cathodes and anodes are arranged in a stripped pattern, and cross each other, forming a so-called X-Y matrix.
An example of a conventional DC-type PDP is shown in FIG. 1. In this PDP, anodes A and cathodes K are arranged in an X-Y matrix on the respective inner surfaces of a front plate 10 and a rear plate 20 spaced apart from each other at predetermined intervals by barrier ribs B arranged in equal intervals. The anodes A are arranged in the same direction as the barrier ribs B, in which one edge is buried halfway into the lower portion of the barrier rib B, and only its opposite edge being partially exposed.
In the PDP having the aforementioned structure, a discharge light generated between an anode and a cathode can be emitted without being obstructed by the anode. It also has an advantage in that the anode thickness is greater than that of other types of PDPs in which the discharged light needs to radiate through the anode, enhancing the efficiency of discharge, lessening the unevenness of the brightness depending on the locations and thereby greatly reducing the number of interior products. However, since anodes are biasedly arranged adjacent to one side of each discharge space in the conventional PDP, discharge light from the discharge space is partially shielded by one edge of each anode. Such partial blocking of the discharge light by the anode results in biased path of discharge light to render visual difference from varying viewing angles. As for the structure, since the anode is buried into only one side of a barrier rib, those barrier ribs formed through a thick layer forming process tilt to one side, thereby weakening the structure's strength.